


Oh, Kiss Me

by Bloodstained_Carnations



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Cursing, OC, One Shot, Panic! at the Disco References, This is my first work, Vague John Mulaney reference, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodstained_Carnations/pseuds/Bloodstained_Carnations
Summary: Sarah Jacobs is bisexual, with a giant crush on Katherine Plumber. Katherine comes over to study one day. Fluff ensues.I can't write summaries yay!!





	Oh, Kiss Me

“We said no more war, no more clothes…” Sarah hummed her newest obsession, ‘Hurricane’ by Brendon Urie. She knew she was Panic trash, though she tended to stick to Death Of A Bachelor and beyond. So when Katherine Plumber, her crush since 9th grade, had mentioned that she loved Panic! At the Disco and that Hurricane was her favorite song, Sarah knew that she had to give it a listen.  
Sarah’s first ‘dating’ experience was with Jack Kelly in 6th grade, when they’d held hands and went to the school dance together. While Jack was sweet, they hadn’t lasted long. Jack had stayed a close friend and they hung out often. In 9th grade, he’d dated Katherine, bringing the intelligent girl into their friend group. That lasted a few months before Katherine broke up with Jack, finally realizing that the reason she had quickly lost feelings for him was because he wasn’t a girl. Now, Sarah had seen Jack casting shy glances at her brother David, and she knew Dave reciprocated the feelings.  
Now back to the present. Katherine and Sarah had been group friends for a few years, bonding over the lack of females in their large (amazing) group of friends, Now, they were hanging out at the Jacobs house to study for the upcoming Algebra test, and Sarah was currently freaking out. Nothing better to calm one down than the cryptically terrifying lyrics of Vices and Virtues!  
Sarah was brought back to earth by her phone going off. At the same time, she heard 3 neat knocks on her front door. Katherine was here.  
“Hey, Kath!” Sarah called nervously, running to the front door. Katherine greeted Sarah with a hug.  
“Hey girl!” Kath grinned. “You ready to wish for Mr. McNamara to burn in hell?”  
“Do we not already?” Sarah replied. Mr. McNamara, their asshole algebra teacher, was the epitome of a terrible person. They had no idea why he was put in charge of children.  
“Touche,” Kath replied. “Can I come in?” Sarah blushed. She’d forgotten the part of answering the door where your guest actually enters your house.  
Sarah and Katherine walked to Sarah’s room. On the way, Davey poked his head out of his room. “Hey Kath!” he called. Katherine waved back before continuing to walk down the hall, following Sarah. They entered Sarah’s room and shut the door, barring Les from entering should he decide to try.  
“Let’s fuckin study!” Katherine grinned, and fuckin study they did.

2 hours later, Sarah and Katherine deemed themselves fit for the test and set aside their study materials. “What do you want to do now?” Sarah asked. “Are you hungry?”  
“God, yes,” Katherine replied. Sarah got up and led the way to the kitchen.  
“What do you want?” Sarah asked, and Kath shrugged.  
“Whatever’s best,” She replied. Sarah immediately pulled out the cereal, and Kath laughed. While Sarah poured out the bowls, she started singing quietly.  
“I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. We said, "No more war, no more clothes! Give me peace!” As she sang, she got louder until her favorite part, which she sang at full volume. “Oh, kiss me!" Immediately, Sarah felt something soft on her lips and her brain short circuited. Kath was kissing her.  
A few moments later, a blushing Katherine pulled back to look at Sarah. “I’m so sorry- I don’t even know if you like girls, and I shouldn’t have done that, what am I doing-” Sarah cut her off by quickly kissing her again.  
“Relax, idiot. I’ve liked you for a while.” Sarah giggled.  
“Really?” Katherine asked, shy for once. Sarah nodded, and Katherine broke out in grins. “Oh my god, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. Also, were you singing Hurricane?”  
Sarah blushed. “Yeah, when you recommended it, I totally listened to it about a million times.”  
The girls giggled together, before Sarah once again kissed Katherine. Safe to say, the cereal was forgotten until much later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic!! I'm actually very proud of it. Please Kudos/Leave a comment! I'd love constructive criticism.
> 
> My tumblr is @IfI'mABitch
> 
> Did you catch the John Mulaney reference?


End file.
